


Unexpected consequences

by Dany_le_fou



Series: The Unexpected Series [1]
Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dany_le_fou/pseuds/Dany_le_fou
Summary: AU from chapter 89. Isley's survival from the Abyss Feeders allowed Clare and Raki to reunite... But no one expected the consequences it would have on the Ghosts and the rest of the land.
Relationships: Clare/Raki (Claymore)
Series: The Unexpected Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734349
Kudos: 3





	Unexpected consequences

**Disclaimer :** I don’t own Claymore

()()()()

There were times Miria wished Clare had not been reunited with her young friend.

Honestly, she had nothing against the kid. Raki had grown quite nicely and was no longer the annoying boy they had met all those years before. In fact, he had changed so much that even Clare had not recognized him at first.

The circumstances had been most unexpected too, she mused back. Miria honestly doubted a truce with Isley was the best thing to do, but those Abyssal Feeders were too much of a threat. Should the Organization get the flesh from any of them… The former Number Six shuddered at the thought of being chased relentlessly by creatures bent on devouring her, destroying anything in their path. Those bastards had really outdone themselves this time.

As it was, stopping the Organization was the higher priority, and they could not afford fighting on several fronts at the same time. Isley could be a powerful, yet temporary, ally.

Miria had hoped that Clare could put her revenge on hold should she meet Priscilla. That hope was dashed during their meeting when she ran headfirst at the one she had wanted to kill for all those years. Imagine Clare’s surprise when her sword was blocked.

Not by Isley. Not by Miria. Not even by Priscilla herself.

But by the figure who had been with the two Awakened Beings. A figure who had simply smiled as their sword were locked, even though he was being overpowered by the golden-eyed Claymore, and uttered two words. “Hello Clare.”

Thinking back about it, Miria had to stifle a smile as she remembered the reactions the scene got as Raki’s identity registered in Clare’s mind. She had looked torn between hugging him for being back, and ripping him a new one for standing between her and Priscilla. Such an interesting mix of emotions.

At least his presence calmed Clare enough that they could start negotiating, that is after Helen stopped standing slack-jawed and repeating “Short scrawny clingy kid…” over and over, which took nearly fifteen minutes.

It had been a tense discussion, especially when they had to relinquish their two ‘hostages’, Renee and Dietrich, to Isley so the Organization would recall the Feeders, if only for a while. They were too short-handed to risk two single-digits, including their current ‘eye’. Miria had opposed the request, but the Abyssal had given his word no harm would be done to them… as long as they did nothing stupid, and Raki had vouched for Isley’s word. The mere fact he was alive and unharmed after seven years of staying with him and Priscilla was proof that the Silver Haired King was a man (well, Abyssal) of honor.

This got another round of shocked reactions when they realized the kid not only knew who and what his companions were, but had stayed with them willingly. Only Renee had not looked too surprised for some reason.

The news the dark-skinned Claymore had given her saviors were not good either. It was only a matter of time until the fusion between Luciela and Raphaela rose from its slumber. Though Renee had not succeeded in waking the sisters, Riful had been satisfied enough to let her go… but not without another bout of torture which would have made her Awaken if not for the intervention of Clare’s group. The only silver lining of this was that the still weakened Isley had taken Priscilla back with him for protection. If Priscilla and Clare were to spend any amount of time together…

Miria was suddenly snapped back to reality by a powerful wave of Yoki slamming into her senses, gritting her teeth as she tried to ignore it.

Oh yeah, at times like these, she regretted Raki tagging along. Sure, the kid was good company now that he stopped being so annoying. He could hold his own in a fight if need be, though Miria would never have him fight an Awakened, Priscilla and Clare would kill her if she did…still having strength around the high twenties was no small feat for a human. And the better food he provided, while not needed, was most appreciated, though Helen was the most vocal about it. All of the Ghosts tended to eat more ever since he joined, and much to her private dismay, Miria had noticed her top speed had decreased just a little. This led her to increase her training regimen, officially to improve more. Yes, just to improve. Huh, huh… NOT to lose the six pounds she had recently gained.

Another bonus was that now at least, Clare was far less reckless. He seemed to be able to calm her and get through to her in ways no one could match.

‘And speaking of which…’ Another wave of Yoki came down, causing her to sweat a little. Gods, it had been like this for a full week.

Clare might have denied that it was ‘like that’ for years, and Helen was sure to tease her about it when she got her friend back, but she sure as hell could not deny it any more. Seeing those two shyly getting reacquainted after their separation had been quite amusing to watch. The ice between them had been breaking quickly.

Until that night, where whatever remaining ice was melted under a torrent of lava.

Clare’s Yoki had been flaring and fluctuating for several minutes, like she was going insane with something. This caused the remaining Ghosts to come running, swords drawn, ready for a fight or fearing Clare was about to awaken.

And when they found them…

That night, the Ghosts learned several interesting facts.

For some of them, it was their first view of a fine NAKED specimen of the male species. Yuma and Cynthia had to hold their noses of prevent blood loss. Raki was definitely no longer a kid in any way.

For others, they paid more attention to the amazing display of flexibility an equally naked Clare was showing. Apparently, when properly motivated, the former Rank 47 could bend in ways that should be impossible for even a Claymore. And whatever Raki was doing with his face between her legs was providing her all the motivation she needed, and then some.

But the most dramatic lesson, in Miria’s opinion, was the effect on a sensing type of the close proximity of the Yoki from a climaxing Claymore.

Let’s just say there was a reason why Tabitha now spent the nights hogtied to a tree.

“DAMNIT!!” Helen’s curse broke Miria out of her thoughts as her subordinate stood to her feet and began pacing, her breathing a little heavy.

“Helen. Go back to sleep.” Deneve ordered from her spot, her own face slightly more tense than usual.

“Sleep?” the brash warrior scoffed. “Come on Deneve, don’t make me believe you can sleep through THAT!”

As if to mock her, the Yoki increased again. A faint whimper drew Miria’s eyes to Tabitha’s struggling form. ‘Note to self : get more ropes.’ Miria thought with a shiver.

“No wait!” Helen started again. “I know!”

She walked to a tree and, to everyone’s surprise, proceeded to bang her head against it.

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to wake up.” Helen growled as he kept on hitting herself. “Because I know this can’t be real! This is a NIGHTMARE!” she screamed.

“Helen!”

“Yes! This is a nightmare! A nightmare where Clare’s boy toy has become that hunk of a man! A nightmare where said guy can look at her naked without running away! A nightmare where he’s been screwing her brains out every night ever since they got together! And finally, a nightmare where her Yoki IS MAKING US ALL HORNY AS HELL!” Helen bellowed, drawing an embarrassed look from her friends who had all stopped pretending to sleep.

“It is not that bad.” Yuma meekly objected, which made Helen give her a flat stare.

“Right… that’s why it took us one hour to pry Taby from Miria last time.”

Miria actually blushed. She had not wanted to be reminded of that. Out of the corner of the eye, she could see Tabitha still straining against her bonds. ‘Scratch the ropes. Get chains.’

“It feels like they’ve stopped.” Deneve stated, as that waves had ceased during their conversation.

And as if on cue, the flow started again. Honestly, at times they felt like voyeurs, because despite themselves, they could not prevent it, Clare’s Yoki was forcefully synchronizing and resonating with theirs, till it felt like they were experiencing what Clare was going through. For the most part, it was like watching them go at it, yet for all that build up, they could never feel the release that should have come along when Clare reached hers, leaving all of them ultimately aroused yet frustrated. All they could do was bear with it and wait till the couple was done, enduring feeling Yoki being poured inside them, pulsing, beating like a hammer and hotter than molten steel. They could feel their temperature rising, their muscles tensing, and their heart pounding harder than ever before, bringing them at the very edge they had been denied every time, yet failing them at the last moment, only to start again and again. All of them shifted uncomfortably to relieve some or their frustration, panting and sweating from the Yoki overload. Helen collapsed on her knees as she had been standing when it started.

“RUB IT IN CLARE! RUB IT IN! YOU’RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE AREN’T YOU! THIS IS PAYBACK ISN’T IT FORTY-SEVEN!”

Miria rolled her eyes as the rowdy Claymore began ranting about the injustice of it all and tuned every sound out in order to (finally) get some sleep.

So she missed the sound of ropes snapping.

()()()()

Further away, a very satisfied couple was enjoying some post-sex cuddling.

“Clare?” Raki asked his goddess as his fingers traced lines over her bare back.

“Mmm…” the short-haired Claymore moaned, not wanting to move from the most comfortable pillow she’d had since Teresa’s lap.

“I think we overdid it. Helen sounded really mad this time.” He felt Clare muffle a giggle in his chest, causing him to raise en eyebrow at her unusual behavior. “But tell me, are you rubbing it in?”

Silver eyes met warm brown ones, and Clare smiled. “I’m not.” Her smile then turned mischievous as she reached down, drawing a gasp from her lover.

“Clare? What are you doing?”

Her silver eyes changed to liquid gold, and she looked at him like a Yoma after his guts… or something else in her case. “ _Now_ I’m rubbing it in.”

Raki flipped them over and kissed her. “Well, if my goddess asks, who am I to deny her?”

From a distance, they could hear Miria’s panicked shouting. “RAKI! CLARE! STOP IMMEDIATELY! DAMNIT TABITHA! STOP HUMPING ME!”

Her cries went unheeded.

###### Author note

This fic is the first one I ever released. It's dated and non-canon, but it holds a special place in my heart.


End file.
